The Multiversal Shinigami
by ShepardisaBOSS
Summary: What happens when an all-powerful being decides to become a shinigami? An all-powerful being who has a plan to save the world from a megalomaniacal, manipulative, arrogant bastard? An insanely large monkey wrench gets thrown into Aizen's plans, that's what! Look out, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, here I come! Rated M for violence, swearing an future content.


**This is a fanfic I've wanted to do for a while now, and here it is.**

**Before we get started, I just want to point out that this story is a Multiverser story. What that means is that the protagonist is an overpowered OC who is able to do anything, thus might come off as a bit of a Gary Stu. This story is simply meant to be read for entertainment purposes. If this is not your brand of stories, then don't read it. If you don't mind, then go on reading.**

**Speaking of attracting many women, here's the list of women who will DEFINITELY be in the harem, as well as possible harem members/friends with benefits:**

**DEFINITE HAREM MEMBERS:**

**-Tia Harribel**

**-Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**

**-Yoruichi Shihōin**

**-Suì-Fēng**

**-Rukia Kuchiki**

******-Sode no Shirayuki******

******-Rangiku Matsumoto******

******-Haineko******

**-Orihime Inoue (_Sorry, IchiHime fans, but I just don't see Ichigo seeing her as anything more than a friend_)**

**-Tatsuki Arisawa**

**-Chizuru Honsh****ō**** _(will become bisexual, but attracted to a certain technique Michael learns in his travels)_**

**-Franceska Mila Rose **

**-Emilou Apacci **

**-Cyan Sung-Sun**

**-Nemu Kurotsuchi**

**-Jackie Tristan**

**-Riruka Dokugamine**

**-Bambietta Basterbine**

**-Candice Catnipp**

**-Meninas McAllon**

**-Giselle Gewelle**

**POSSIBLE HAREM MEMBERS/FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS:**

**-Loly Aivirrne**

**-Menoly Mallia**

**-Cirucci Sanderwicci**

**-Lisa Yad****ōmaru**

**-Yūshiro Shihōin**

**-Momo Hinamori **

**-Tobiume**

**-Monkey (Zabimaru)**

**-Suzumebachi**

**-Rurichiyo Kasumiōji**

**-Katen Ky****ōkotsu**

**-Retsu/Yachiru Unohana**

**-Isane Kotetsu**

**-Ry****ō Kunieda**

**-Nanao Ise**

**-Ikumi Unagiya**

******-Senna******

******-Nozomi Kujo******

**Also, this story won't be starting off in the main story, but will instead begin in the past. It may take a few chapters, but it will be worth the wait.**

**Finally, I want to make it clear that I will be spelling Harribel's name as "Tia Harribel." I know the official spelling is "Tier Harribel," but I think Tia is a much prettier name for her.**

**Now then, here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA/ANIME SERIES THAT IS KNOWN AS BLEACH IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! BLEACH IS THE RIGHTFUL PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO!**

**Anyway, on with the show! The first chapter of "The Multiversal Shinigami."  
><strong>

**(AN: Michishige Kyousuke is the Japanese equivalent of Michael Verser)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Multiversal Shinigami is Born, Part One <strong>

* * *

><p>I'm gonna start off with introducing myself first for a change of pace. My name's Michael "Kurosaki," son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki and older sibling to Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. Though that's only<strong> one<strong> of my identities in this world.

My real name is Michael Verser, and I'm a being that is known as a Multiverser.

To those of you who are unfamiliar with the term, a Multiverser is a demi-god capable of doing anything. We can rewrite physics, bend time, warp reality, bring back the dead, and can do anything else imaginable.

In short: Multiversers have the power to make reality our personal bitch.

Now, before we get to the present story, there needs to be some background given to the story. Such as how I came to be the son of Isshin and Masaki, and what transpired since then.

So let's turn back the pendulum **(AN: kudos to those who understand the reference)**, to where our story begins...

* * *

><p><em>207 years ago...<em>

* * *

><p>I was walking through the streets of Itoman, Okinawa, heavy with snow and so cold that the wind cut right down to the bones. I was running out of supplies in my hovel on the outskirts of town, so I had to go around and get more.<p>

Now, why don't I just give myself these supplies with my Multiverser powers, you may ask? Simple: I lost a bet against Duncan, so now I have to live my "first life" here without the use of my powers. All because of a game of dodgeball.

Word to the wise: **never **play Duncan in dodgeball. You'll have less nightmares that way.

Getting back on track, I've been spending the past 11 years of my life in this world as "Michishige Kyousuke," an orphan with a penchant for swords and a strong moral code. This earned me a lot of popularity among the general populace, even if I somewhat came off as a bit crazy at times.

Still, the people help support me in my life, giving me supplies in return for helping around town. "It takes a village" and all that jazz.

I was immediately brought out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone, causing the both of us to stumble a bit and land on the snow covered ground. Getting up first, I said "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's fine," a cool feminine voice replied. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Getting a good look at her, my heart suddenly stopped. The woman in front of me appeared to be in her early twenties, slender and average in height with a rather voluptuous figure (large breasts, a shapely ass, and well-curved hips with an hourglass waist). Her skin was dark in color, which was set beautifully against the snow as it fell on her. Her face, which held golden irises and was framed by short-cut purple hair, sported an intelligent look, and was coupled with a sly smirk.

All in all, she was a goddess.

Noticing that her beautiful lips were moving, I was brought out of my daze and asked "I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled, saying "I said, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a bit dazed, is all." Getting up off the ground, I said "Again, sorry about that, ma'am."

"It's okay," she said. "Just try to be careful next time."

With a mischievous grin, I snickered and said "No promises, miss...uh, what's your name, again?"

"Yoruichi. Yoruichi Shihōin."

...

...

...

...

...Yeah, my mind had to catch up a little bit there. I mean, how else would you react when you discovered you ran into one of the mightiest Soul Reapers (and one of the sexiest)? Probably like me.

"Yoruichi Shihōin," I muttered to myself. I quickly covered my tracks by smiling and saying "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman!"

That earned a deep blush from the Second Division Captain. "You're too kind, kiddo."

"No, I'm serious! You're really beautiful! I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you before!" All that praise only served to deepen her blush. Well, at least I meant what I said. Out of all the female characters in _Bleach_, Harribel and Yoruichi are both among of my favorites.

"W-Well, I'm flattered you think of me that way," she said with a smile. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Michishige Kyousuke, at your service, Yoruichi-san," I replied with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you, Michishige," she bowed in return.

"Yoruichi-sama! We're ready to head out!" Turning around, I saw the voice emanated from a woman not too far behind. She had a much paler complexion than her Yoruichi (who was obviously her superior), with soft, shoulder-length black hair cut in the same style as the former's. Compared to myself and the other woman, she was petite in height. Her face, holding two grey eyes, was stern in appearance.

I instantly recognized her as Suì-Fēng, the current second seat of Squad 2.

"I'll be right there!" she called back. Turning to me, she said "Well, it looks like this is good bye, Michishige." Noticing how I became a bit downtrodden, she patted me on the head and added "But we'll be coming back in a few months. I'll be sure to see you then, okay?" she asked as she held out her pinkie.

Latching mine onto hers, I smiled and said "That's a promise!"

And from that point on, we had unknowingly bound ourselves together with one another.

* * *

><p><em>204 years ago...<em>

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day, though it looked like it would clear up soon. And just in time, as my favorite visitor just showed up an hour ago.<p>

"Yoruichi! Over here!"

Running over to meet her, the cat-like Soul Reaper gained a hearty smile upon seeing me dash toward her. It had been three long years since I first met Yoruichi and Sui-Feng, and I always looked forward to every time the former would visit since then.

Yoruichi was looking forward to it as well. According to Suì-Fēng (who had grown rather fond of me during their travels here), Yoruichi had grown somewhat fond of me over the years, seeing me somewhat like a son to her (or at the very least, a very young friend). So when she heard me calling out, she stopped what she was doing and headed over to me.

Taking me into a hug, she said "Well, if it isn't my favorite little swordsman. How's life been?"

"Great! I finally mastered that Iaido scroll you found for me a few months ago, and I also got a job as a bodyguard," I excitedly told her. "A bodyguard, at my age! Before you know it, they'll be singing my praises for ages to come!"

Initially surprised by my proclamation, she grew a snarky smirk as she said "Just don't get too overconfident, Michi. You know what they say about pride."

I sighed a bit in dejection. "Yeah, I know. Its hard though when everyone else is weaker than you, though."

"And that weakness is why you have to be careful," she continued. "Remember, even though you have a power, doesn't mean you're better than others."

_*sigh* I really like hanging out with Yoruichi, I really do. But she can be really harsh sometimes. _

Kneeling down, she ruffled my hair and said "Still, you're not one to let pride cloud your actions, and usually put others before yourself. That kind of determination is admirable for someone as young as you."

Lightly smiling, I replied "Yeah, well, I have people like you to help keep me honest."

She chuckled a bit at that, before leaning in and softly kissing me on the forehead. The sun finally broke through the clouds, shining on Yoruichi as she said "As usual, you are far too kind." With that said, she got back up to help with her luggage, unaware of the blush I had gotten on my face that was matched by my heartbeat slightly quickening.

Noticing it, I wondered what that was about before heading over to Yoruichi, helping her out with some luggage she brought with her. "So, after your done here, you want to head over to Matsu's for something to eat?"

"Do you even need to ask?" she rhetorically inquired. "The stuff back at home has nothing on Matsu's. Though afterwards, we'll be heading out to see if you really did learn something from those scrolls." As she said this, she slowly and menacingly brought out a bokken, shined to a peerless gleam.

I couldn't help but sweat nervously as she did this. She may have been a good teacher, but I still had the bruises from the last time we sparred. And the phantom pains. And a sore rib.

"Uh, sure," I said uneasily. "But, uh...you think you could ease up this time?"

With a playful smirk, she replied "What is that saying of yours? Oh right: **no pain, no gain."**

"...This is about the bath house incident, isn't it?"

"What gives you that idea?"

That night, the wailing of a tortured man rang in the sky as everyone prayed for my soul. Women could really hold a grudge, given the right circumstances. Like when one accidentally walks in to a bathhouse while said woman is stark naked.

Worth it, though.

* * *

><p><em>200 years ago...<em>

* * *

><p>The light trickled in through the curtains as I was lying in a hospital bed. As I turned my head over to said window, I couldn't help but wince in pain. While the doctors aren't able to do anything to do much to help me, they were at least able to severely lessen the pain. It made my imminent "death" a bit easier.<p>

I contracted a sickness a couple months ago. Its pretty bad, too, seeing as it claimed the lives of about five other victims before me. It wouldn't be so bad, honestly. What made it unbearable, though, was Yoruichi finding out about it.

As she stood over me, I could see the sadness in her eyes as she held back her tears. When she first heard about my condition, she nearly dragged Unohana all the way here to heal me. Of course, she was stopped by Yamamoto, but not before she got chewed out for it.

And now, all she could do was stay by my side and watch as I slowly "died" right in front of her. _'This isn't fair,'_ she thought as it became harder to fight back tears. _'He's supposed to live a long life, grow old, have a family. Not die so young because of a stupid illness!'_

"It's okay, Yoruichi," I weakly breathed out, as if answering her thoughts. "I'm at peace with myself. Living to the age of eighteen is an accomplishment in itself. If I had any regrets, though, its that I died a virgin."

Even with the somber atmosphere, Yoruichi still found it in herself to laugh at my attempt at humor. "Really? **That's** what bugs you the most from dying?"

"Eh, I'm a simple guy."

After sharing a good- if not a bit forced- laugh with each other, the mood quickly dissipated into a more downtrodden one. She lightly grasped my hand, before softly saying "Michi...there's something you should know..."

"I know, Yoruichi," I stated, as I already knew what she was going to say. "In a way...I always knew you weren't exactly human."

She didn't even bother hiding her surprise, which was quickly replaced by a soft smile. Taking a deep breath, she managed to say "You're right. I'm a shinigami, a goddess of death. Its...its my duty to ferry the deceased to the Soul Society. I..." She couldn't even get out her next words, as she could tell my time was almost up.

With a warm smile, I said "Well, at least the one...bringing me to the other side...is you. I honestly...couldn't think of...anyone...better..."

And those were the last words from my lips, as my first life came to an end. Not soon afterwards, Yoruichi tearfully performed the konso, leaving her alone in the world of the living, and unable to see me for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>150 years ago...<em>

* * *

><p>The Soul Society. A place that's supposed to be considered Paradise for the souls who didn't sin gravely in life.<p>

Well, if this place is Heaven, then I'd rather be in Limbo.

Murder, poverty, theft, and suffering for those who got the short end of the stick when they got here in the Rukongai? And only those in the Seireitei live in luxury?! Seriously, what kind of Heaven **allows** this kind of crap to happen?! The Heaven in the world of _High School DxD_ was a thousand times better than this cesspit! Hell, even that world's **Hell** was better than this!

_*sigh* Well, now that that's out of the way, I suppose I ought to get this over with._

I currently found myself sitting on the porch of my home here in the forest, watching the stream as it flowed. Said home being a small Japanese-styled mansion I constructed after first arriving here. Simple in design, it was only meant to serve as a comfortable home and storage of supplies. That being said, I added a bit of space so that there were some luxuries in here (home theater system, Xbox 360, jacuzzi, etc.) Hey, I may live in the sticks, but that doesn't mean I can't be comfortable here.

However, I didn't want anyone stumbling in on this place by accident. So, taking a page out of Duncan's book, I booby trapped the surrounding area with illusions and such to turn unwanted guests around. I also placed seals and barriers around the entire perimeter, which would give the appearance that my home simply wasn't there.

Getting back on track, though. It had been over fifty years since I first came here to the Soul Society. Since then, I've simply been passing the time, wandering the Rukongai, working to make living there much more tolerable than it was before, and fighting Hollows that manage to get in. By the time Soul Reapers arrive at the scene, I'm already long gone.

My actions in the Rukongai have gained much attention from the Goteijūsantai (or Gotei 13/13 Court Guard Squads), as they've heard tales of my exploits from the denizens of the Soul Society. They call me the "Ryū Sennin" (or Dragon Sage), the protector of the common folk. Someone who will not stand for any kind of injustice, and will do everything in his power to protect others. The stories tell of how I once faced off against an army of Hollows, and how I defeated three Gillians with a single attack.

Feats like these earned me a reputation among the people of the Rukongai (minus the trash among them, i.e. murderers, rapists and psychopaths), and as such I'm treated with respect, honor, and friendliness where ever I go. Unfortunately, that reputation has also earned me the eye of the Gotei 13, and as such, they've been looking for me ever since. No doubt to try and recruit me into their ranks.

Which is probably what their here for now, as some Soul Reapers have just discovered my home. Not that they could get in or anything, as I had the place surrounded by wards to electrocute anyone who tries to trespass.

Still, might as well let them in and see what they want. One Shunpo later, and I'm at the front gate to greet my unexpected visitors.

There were two of them, both female. The first wore a long sleeved captain's haori over a sleeveless Onmitsukido uniform, and had a black ribbon around her neck. The second wore the same outfit, minus the haori.

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng. Two of the fastest women in the Soul Society, and both expert assassins. To think they thought I was important enough to send these two after me was an honor. And the former looked a bit pissed, though expertly hid it behind a mask of playfulness.

Leaning against the frame of the gate, I smiled and said "Well, it took you long enough to find me, Yoruichi-san."

Chuckling, Yoruichi replied "Yeah, well, you haven't really been making it easy for us. You always seem to disappear before we can catch up with you."

"Indeed," Suì-Fēng nodded in agreement. "If we didn't know any better, it would be assumed that you were one of Squad 2."

Gesturing to my simple black and blue kimono with a blue haori, I dryly commented "Well since I'm not wearing Soul Reaper clothes, I'm obviously not in your group. But that's besides the point. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Taking a look over my shoulders, I could easily tell by the look in their eyes that they were thinking _'What part of this place is humble?!'_ Shaking their thoughts from the house, Yoruichi answered "To be honest, we're here under orders of Head Captain Yamamoto. Word of your exploits make for extremely interesting discussion around the Squads, after all."

Chuckling, I replied "I bet. Is it good, or bad?"

The Goddess of Flash sported a playful grin. "Let's put it this way: the men respect and/or fear you, while a good number of the women want to jump your bones."

There was only one thing I could do to respond to that: allow my eyes to bulge out to the size of dinner plates and my jaw to slightly drop, while my face turned beet red and a small stream of blood poured out of my nose. "You, uh...you don't say?"

"Yep," Yoruichi replied, her grin becoming even wider. "I bet even Suì-Fēng here'd-"

**"YORUICHI-SAMA!"** Suì-Fēng cried out in embarrassment, her face becoming as red as mine was a moment ago, while **my** face became even more red. It didn't help that I though Suì-Fēng was actually pretty sexy in her own way, so when I accidentally got **that** mental image in my head...

Oh, I was **so** going to get Yoruichi back for this.

Clearing my throat, I got their attention and got us off track from the previous conversation. "All that aside," I began, "what brings you two here?"

Suì-Fēng managed to clear her head a bit, though still maintained a noticeable blush (one Yoruichi and I took notice of). "Right. Yoruichi-sama and I have been tasked by Head Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto to bring you to the Seireitei," she answered. "He wishes to have a word with you about something."

I already had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to talk about. I mean, a person of my skill and power, wandering around the Rukongai? I was certain he wanted to offer me a position in the Gotei 13, if only to try and keep a closer eye on me in case I ever went rogue.

Still, I might as well humor the old man. I mean, I was planning on joining anyway, so this gives me the perfect opportunity. "Sure, why not?" I replied with a shrug. "I mean, I don't have anything better to do today."

Yoruichi's smile grew warmer at that. "Great to hear," she said as she wrapped her arm around me, causing Suì-Fēng to gain a noticeable tick on her forehead. "Let's go then!"

And just like that, I was shunpo'd away from my home and toward the Seireitei, setting off a chain of events that would change my life- and the lives of a number of others- forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Now, I know that there wasn't much this chapter, but this was just serving as a starting point for the story. The next few chapters will also be setting up Michael's past in the world of Bleach, as he works to prepare for Aizen's plans.<strong>

**Hopefully, though, there will be more action next chapter. Until then, please feel free to read my other Multiverser stories.**

**Please leave a review or comment. BUT NO FLAMES! ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE MET WITH A GETSUGA TENSHŌ AT POINT BLANK RANGE!**

**This is ShepardisaBOSS, signing out.**


End file.
